Choices
by KingN7
Summary: After discovering Robin can be controlled by Validar, Robin and Lucina have a chat in a field that may change the future. My take on making this scene from chapter 21 fluffier. Male Robin x Lucina, don't hate! :D


**Holy crap is KingN7 actually writing something again!? Well, I guess so, yay me! :) Anyway, I pretty much have no excuse beside laziness, sorry people! :D Don't kill me, I'm just in college, ya know, and things happen, and youtube videos happen, and friends happen, and video games... It's hard to have time to write stuff... Anyway, I just finished playing Fire Emblem: Awakening for the first time, and I thought the Lucina x Robin pairing was really sweet. I'm certainly adding her into my waifu for lifu area of my head, because I can, and there are no limits to waifus. :D Apparently there's some drama with this shipping or something, I'll just say I don't care what's canon, that's the whole point of the bloody game nimrods! :P You not remember the 'we are not pawns of some scripted fate.' line? Honestly, just pick your waifus for lifus and be happy peeps! :D That's about it, now on to my little re-visioning of the scene where Lucina decides Robin is 'too dangerous to be left alive' and decides the only option is to end his life. You know the part, so let's get to it! :)**

 **Oh yeah, and Fire Emblem and its characters aren't owned by me, they're owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. What I'm saying is screw off lawyers don't sue me. :)**

* * *

 _ **Choices**_

* * *

Robin sat down on the chair in his tent and pulled out the small ring he had recently bought. After today's events, however, he was wondering if thoughts like these should even be entering his head...

"I was powerless against Validar's control." He whispered to himself, and a thought entered his head. "If I weren't here, could the future be saved?"

He knew Chrom would never allow him to not enter the fray, the man certainly was stubborn, but there was another way he end his fight...

"Robin?"

Robin jumped at the sound of Lucina's voice, "Oh, Lucina, you scared me. Did you need something?"

She stood staring at him for a moment, the tent flap still pushed away by her hand. "I was wondering if we could chat, I... I wish to discuss something with you."

Robin's heart skipped a beat, and all of his previous thoughts immediately evaporated. "Of course, Lucina, what would you like to talk about?"

She pointed to an open field far away from the camp. "Meet me over there, and I'll tell you."

Lucina left the tent and the tent flap fell into its original position. Robin was elated! Finally, he had a chance to speak to Lucina privately. They had certainly grown close to one another during this war, but Robin hadn't chosen to propose to her yet. Perhaps, with their marriage, he could change fate in a better way.

He sighed as he pulled out the flowers he had recently picked for Lucina. Chrom and Sumia had given him their blessing, though the conversation had certainly been a bit awkward, and he had everything ready. He was usually a master planner, but here, he couldn't think of a plan after this point.

"I'll know what to say." He whispered as he left his tent and began walking towards the field.

* * *

Lucina stood silently in the field, staring at the sunset. Robin approached her, flowers behind his back, and a confidence in his demeanor. He had waited quite some time for this moment, and to be honest with himself, he couldn't have chosen a better time than now. The sunset, he wagered, would make everything even more romantic.

"Lucina?" Robin asked as he stopped next to her.

"Oh, Robin, you're here. Good." Lucina said as she turned to face him.

Robin could tell she seemed... off, but he was unsure why. After a moment he asked. "What did you wish to talk about?"

Lucina turned her head towards the flowers in the field they were in, watching the wind gently blow them around. "It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he... died."

Robin continued to hold the flowers behind his back, but knew now was certainly not the time to talk about what he wanted to... at least, not yet, he hoped.

"I see..." Robin said.

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him." Lucina continued. "People say he was brave right until the very end."

She turned her head back to Robin and stared at him for a moment. "I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see the world will be robbed of a very great man."

Her hand twitched, but she continued, "... I won't allow that to happen."

Robin nodded in agreement, and smiled. "I understand. You love him... We all do."

"Robin, I..." Lucina began as she looked down at the grass between them. "Please forgive me..."

Her hand grasped the hilt of Falchion and she unsheathed the legendary sword. She then pointing the tip at Robin.

Robin was taken aback. "Lucina!?"

She stared right into his eyes, and continued to point the sword at Robin's skull. "Stay where you are, Robin! I have no choice. I must kill you."

Robin was in shock, staring right back at her. "What!? Lucina, this is insane!"

Lucina continued to stare at him. "In my future, you... You are my father's murderer."

The pieces all fit... Robin knew what she was saying was the truth, he had seen it himself, in a dream...

"I know." He admitted, "After today, I know."

Tears began to form in Lucina's eyes. "My father was killed by his closest friend, I knew that... I would not allow myself to see it until now, but after today... You... you are forced to kill him by Validar, you are at his mercy, that's what destroys our future!"

"Lucina..." Robin began.

She immediately interrupted him, moving Falchion closer to Robin's skull. "If my father is right, then we can change our fates."

The tears began to fall from Lucina's eyes. "If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry Robin!"

Her arm shook slightly as she closed her eyes. "I know this is murder, I... I know that..."

"Lucina, you don't have to-" Robin tried to interrupt.

"Don't make it harder!" She looked into his eyes again. "Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

Robin stared at her for another moment, then closed his eyes, and let his arms go limp. "Very well. My life is yours..."

Tears continued to fall down from Lucina's eyes, and then she looked at the tactician's hand that he had been hiding. "What... what are those?"

Robin opened his eyes, realizing she could see the flowers he had hoped to give her. "I was going to give these to you, but... they're not important anymore."

"G-give them to me? For what purpose, Robin?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Lucina." Robin replied. "I'll take my reasons with me to the grave, just end me."

"Tell me Robin!" She protested.

Robin smiled. "Ok, but I don't know if this is what you want to hear right now."

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to her. "I was going to give you this as well, if you must know. I... was hoping I could confess my love to you."

Lucina lowered Falchion, continuing to look him in the eye. "Robin... do you speak the truth?"

"I would never lie to you, Lucina." Robin replied with a faint smile.

She dropped Falchion and both her hands grabbed his head, pulling Robin into a kiss. All of the emotions of the moment went into the kiss, and Robin put his hands on her waist as she pulled away from him.

"I... never thought you'd feel the same way." Lucina smiled through tears of joy. "If you're asking to be my husband, I would say yes, a million times yes."

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Lucina." Robin returned. "But I'm Chrom's killer, I must not live any longer. I'm sure you'll find someone who will truly make you happy, for that is all I ever wanted for you."

He attempted to push her away. "...I'm ready now. Do what you must."

Lucina pushed right back, now holding Robin in a tight embrace. "Oh Gods no, Robin... I can't do it! I love you too much!"

She kissed his cheek as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Robin. I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"It's ok, Lucina." He reassured her as he stroked her back gently. "But if I'm not struck down now, your father will still die."

"Gods, there's another way out of this, Robin." She pulled back from him, looking him in the eyes again. "I know you had no one, in the future. No one to love, to marry... Maybe fate can take a new path right here, right now, without your death. I love you..."

"And I love you." Robin pulled her close again, their foreheads touching. "So you'll be my wife then?"

"Yes!" Lucina's smile widened. "I wish you had asked me sooner."

"I do as well, my love." Robin kissed her again, this time with less passion, but certainly the same amount of emotion.

They held each other close in that field for several minutes, not noticing an eavesdropping Chrom slowly leave the area, not seeing the sun slowly set and the moon begin to rise on the horizon. As the twilight became night, they finally separated, and Lucina picked Falchion up, returning it to its sheath.

"So... what happens now?" Lucina asked her new husband-to-be. "I remember Father and Mother's wedding, but I don't think we're really in a position to do something like that now."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, we don't really have time to have a wedding like that now... not with everything that is happening. But weddings don't have to be fancy, we could have a ceremony in camp if we really wanted to."

"Ok, I'd like that."

"Perhaps after the war we could have another." Robin grinned. "If we survive, that is."

"When we survive, my love." Lucina replied. "No more ifs. We'll survive, father will live, and Grima will be defeated."

"I'll do whatever I can to make that the truth, Lucina." Robin finally noticed the flowers still in his hands and handed them to her. "Here, I should probably have given you these first, but, well, they're yours."

"They're beautiful, Robin." Lucina took the flowers and took a whiff of their fragrance. "And they smell lovely."

"I'm glad you like them."

Lucina sighed, and turned her head towards camp. "They'll be looking for us soon, I'd imagine... I guess we should go back..."

"Should we go back together?" Robin asked as he held her hand.

Lucina blushed. "No reason to keep a secret like this, is there?"

"I've already talked to your parents about it, so no, there's no reason to hide anything."

Lucina giggled. "Father had a few words to say to you, I'd imagine."

Robin chuckled in return. "I'd rather not relive that conversation if I can help it."

Lucina's hand moved out of his to his back, and she rested her head on Robin's shoulder. "I think he's known my feelings for some time, so I'm glad he approved."

Lucina pulled back and motioned toward the camp. "Come on, let's go back."

"Ok, let's go."

Robin and Lucina began walking back to the camp, hand in hand. The future ahead wasn't a bright one, Validar was still alive and the threat of Grima was still real, but at this time, for the moment, they were happy. Perhaps, after the war was won, they would be happy then as well.

* * *

 **Well, there we go, my attempt at making this scene romantic... is there something wrong with me? XD I enjoyed the original and all, but you know me, always gotta mettle where I think I could add something fluffy! Hopefully I'll get back to writing more again in my various stories, as I really want to. Why are there so many good games I haven't finished yet!? :( Oh well, thanks for reading my fluff, and have a great day out there y'all!**


End file.
